Of Predators and Prey (John Smith 10)
Story John and Elektra are standing in John’s driveway, John excited while Elektra looks irritated. A Plumber craft flies down, landing in front of them. Molly Gunther was wearing a red Plumber suit and Hobble comes out, Hobble falling out. John: It’s finally here! Molly: Been a while, John. John: Molly. Keeping that little one alive? Hobble: I heard that. Elektra: Molly Gunther. (She salutes her.) It’s an honor to meet you. Your exploits are legend of the Alpha Squad. John: You made Alpha Squad? Molly: That surprise you? John: Not at all. You have my order, right? Molly: Yeah. You think I’d visit you otherwise? (She walks towards the ship, opening the hatch door.) Elektra: I like her even more now. That was a major insult. John: (Sarcastically) Really? I hadn’t noticed. Elektra: (Confused) You didn’t? John: (Sighs) Sarcasm is next on the list of things to teach you. Molly drives a Proto-TRUK off the Plumber ship, parking it in John’s driveway. John is in awe, Elektra not really caring. John: Yes! Finally! Elektra: (Unenthusiastically) Yeah. Great. A new car. John: Maybe I don’t have to teach you sarcasm. Molly: Be careful with it. The Plumbers aren’t going to pay for any damages you do to it. John: You say that as if I was Kevin. He’s the one who destroys all his vehicles. Elektra: Says the one who needed a replacement car. (Molly snickers, as she and Hobble head for their ship.) Molly: Yeah, right. Molly and Hobble take off in the Plumber ship, as John gets in the driver’s seat of the Proto-TRUK. John: Come on! Let’s take it for a spin! Elektra sighs, as she climbs in, the Proto-TRUK taking off. End Scene Liam: Buckahhhh! Liam is running through a desert, being chased by Crabdozer, with a red collar and the Nemetrix on it. Liam: H-h-help! Anyone! Bu-bu-buckahh! Crabdozer roars, keeping up the chase. The Proto-TRUK flies overhead, John looking over. John: Something’s going on down there. And I think I recognize that thing. Elektra: You’ve seen a Crabdozer before? John: Yeah. Long story. You take the wheel. I’ll handle the, Crabdozer, or whatever you called it. (John opens the door, rolling out.) Elektra: (In Protest) Get back here! I don’t know how to drive! John falls towards the ground, using air bending to fly after Crabdozer. John swings his arms, a sand wave slamming into Crabdozer, pushing it to the side, but not halting its movement. John lands, swirling his arms as he rides a sand wave. Liam keeps running, as John wraps sand around Crabdozer’s leg, catching it. He arrives, as Crabdozer breaks free of the sand. John thrusts his fist forward, Crabdozer skidding backwards. John: (Panting) It’s harder to bend than regular earth. (Crabdozer charges again, John stomping the ground and motioning his hands in a stop position. Crabdozer slows down, but still comes tearing down. John jumps out of the way.) Must be due to being living, and its size. Agh, I don’t have an explanation. I need a heavy hit. John turns into Armodrillo, as he pumps his jackhammers, a sand burst launching him into the air. Armodrillo lands in front of Crabdozer, and punches it, sending it flying. Crabdozer crashes, as the Proto-TRUK crashes into the sand further along. Crabdozer begins to stand, but stops, burying into the sand. Armodrillo puts his hands to the ground, pumping his jackhammers. Sand vortexes form, but Crabdozer was gone. Armodrillo: Where’d it go? Sand is too grainy to track. And its mana level is too minute. Liam’s legs are sticking out of the sand, flailing about. The front of the Proto-TRUK is buried, as Elektra opens the hatch in back, climbing out. Elektra: Ugh. I officially detest flying. Elektra goes over to Liam, starting to pull him out. Armodrillo makes it over, pulling the Proto-TRUK out of the sand. Liam: Buckahhh! Y-y-you saved me! Thank you very much! Elektra: Don’t think you’re out of the game. (She pulls out energy cuffs.) I looked up your file while flying. Armodrillo: You what? Okay, first rule of driving. Never try to multitask while driving. It’s easier to crash. Elektra: This guy is a lowlife, a petty crook. The Plumbers have a warrant for his arrest. Armodrillo: Well. Go ahead and book him. Elektra: What book? Armodrillo: It’s an, oh, just cuff him! End Scene John is flying the Proto-TRUK low over the desert sand, showing Elektra the different controls. John: So to back up, you have to shift it into reverse. Elektra: Ugh! Why must you have such complicated machinery? I missed the days I could walk and run everywhere. John: That was also a time where you were immortal, and could run for days without stop. Elektra: Yes. The Proto-TRUK shakes, as something lands on them. The top of the TRUK is torn open, as an armored hand pulls Liam out of the back. John turns to a stop, him and Elektra getting out. Khyber has a hold of Liam, who’s hands are cuffed in front of his body. John: Well, well. I was expecting you. Khyber: Been a while, hasn’t it, John Smith? How did you know it was me? John: Let’s just say I’ve met another you with a dog with the Predatortrix. Khyber: It’s called the Nemetrix. Elektra: You know this guy? John: Yeah. I met him on a distant planet while searching for Julie. Elektra: Why would you be? John: So what? This guy your friend or something? Khyber: Hardly. This birdbrain is my prey. And nothing stands between me and my quarry. John: We’ll see about that. John swings his arm to the sky, a burst of sand hitting Khyber, causing him to release Liam. Liam makes a run for it, when Khyber whistles. The ground shakes, as Slamworm comes out of the ground, catching Liam by his cuffs in its mouth. It dives back down, John slamming his fist into the sand, releasing a shockwave. Slamworm resurfaces some distance away, heading towards Bellwood. John: Fast. But not fast enough. (John turns into Fasttrack, and dashes off after it.) Elektra: Hey! Partner communication! Hello?! Khyber: Too bad for you. (Elektra turns.) I am considered the greatest huntsman in the galaxy. (Holds up serrated blade.) You stand no chance against me. Elektra: Do you not know who I am? (She grabs the Proto-Tool, morphing it into an energy blade.) I am Elektra, former hunter of Artemis! I’ve been hunting alien monster scum since before you were born! Let’s see who’s the better huntsman. End Scene Townspeople scream as Slamworm resurfaces in the middle of the city, its size crushing everything it encountered. Liam is struggling to break free, as Fasttrack arrives at the scene. Fasttrack: First thing’s first. Save my crook. Fasttrack zooms in, running at Slamworm at blinding speed. He runs up Slamworm’s body, making his way for the head. Slamworm turns its head to face him, spitting balls of acid at him. Fasttrack dodges with ease, as he makes it up, grabbing Liam and pulling him upwards, as the two launch from Slamworm into the air. Liam: Buckahh! Now we’re sitting chickens! Fasttrack: I’m never sitting. Fasttrack spins, creating a wind vortex, catching Slamworm. Slamworm is lifted off the ground, flying straight towards them. Liam: L-l-look out! Fasttrack rolls and dodges, passing Slamworm as he falls. Fasttrack summons Rustic, and unleashes a blur of attacks over Slamworm’s body, leaving marks but doing no damage. Fasttrack falls, creating a vortex to catch himself, and Slamworm, gently lowering it before letting it drop. Khyber swings his serrated blade at Elektra, her parrying and kicking back. Khyber catches her leg, lifting her up off her feet, going for a thrust. Elektra blocks it with the Proto-tool’s tonfa form, hitting Khyber in the head, forcing him to let go. Elektra lands on her hands, and pushes off, driving her feet into Khyber's chest and sending him flying. Khyber: Hm. Perhaps you would make good prey. Elektra: I’m nobody’s prey. (She fires an energy net from the Proto-Tool, pinning Khyber to the ground.) But you, are my quarry today. Khyber: Don’t count on it. This sand gives me quite a bit of wiggle room. Khyber slashes through the net with his blade, charging in. He throws punches, kicks and thrusts, Elektra dodging gracefully. She grabs his arm, and elbows him in the face. She spins him, grabbing both arms and locking them in energy cuffs. Khyber: (Shocked) No! No one defeats the Huntsman! (Elektra kicks him over, his face in the sand.) Elektra: Today, you do. Fasttrack hangs Liam from a street light, as Slamworm approaches them. Liam: Let me down! B-b-buckahh! I’m too young to die! Fasttrack: Relax. I’ve got everything under control. Fasttrack shifts to Eatle, as he stomps the ground, large rocks launched up towards his face. He eats the rocks, as Slamworm approaches. Eatle fires a laser, which hits Slamworm, knocking it over into a building. Slamworm digs into the ground, as Eatle stomps the ground, the earth wave forcing it up. Eatle: Not so useful outside of sand, are you? (Eatle fires a laser, knocking Slamworm over again. It gets back up, snarling at him.) This thing is stubborn, I’ll give it that. A whistle occurs, as Slamworm screeches to the air. It digs into the ground, Eatle firing a laser after it. Slamworm is gone, as the city is silent. Eatle: Now that’s weird. (Eatle reverts.) John: Elektra should have Khyber by now. So who called it off? Liam: Uh, a little help here? (John looks up, seeing Liam still hanging there.) John: Whoops. Sorry. Just keeping you safe. In a mountain side near the edge of town, a shadowed figure is watching. Slamworm comes out of the ground, reverting into its dog like state. Figure: Now I see why he called for a change in plans. (The figure comes out of the shadows, revealing Ragnarok, holding a whistle.) Ragnarok: Though I never considered him a threat, perhaps it would be wise to treat him as such. The Black Hawks don’t need such a nuisance in our way. End Scene Khyber and Liam are both thrown into the Null Void, as they are picked up by a large Plumber in a full Plumber suit, not revealing his appearance. Liam: N-n-no! Not the Null Void! Not Incarcecon! Khyber: Don’t fret. We won’t be going there. (He turns to the Plumber.) The Black Hawk strikes in the dead of night. Plumber: And screeches to the sky as it claims victory. The Plumber removes Khyber’s cuffs, freeing his hands. He also returns his personal effects. Liam: Buckahh? Khyber: You see, birdbrain. My goal was to capture you and get to the Null Void the whole time. You will serve as tasty bait, for your natural predator. Liam: BUCKAHH! No! Anything but that! They’ll eat me alive! Please! Spare me! Send me to jail instead! Khyber: Oh, we’re way too far for that. However, if you swear loyalty, I may let you join the Black Hawks. Ragnarok did say we needed more members. Liam: (Nodding violently) Yes, yes! Just don’t feed me to it! Liam turns around, seeing a large Basilisk, staring hungrily at him. Liam gulps, as Khyber pulls out a device for obtaining DNA. Characters *John Smith *Elektra *Molly Gunther *Hobble Neutral *Liam Villains *Black Hawks **Khyber **Khyber's Dog **Ragnarok **Plumber Guard Aliens By John *Armodrillo (first re-appearance) *Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Eatle (first re-appearance) By Khyber's Pet *Crabdozer (first re-appearance) *Slamworm (first re-appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that John and Khyber have met before off screen. *Ragnarok is revealed to be alive. *The group Black Hawks is based on both the Crystal Mercenaries that appeared in Galactic Battle and the Rooters, mainly due to Ragnarok's involvement. **This group was thought up of before the introduction of the Rooters. *John gets a Proto-TRUK to replace his car. *John begins teaching Elektra how to drive. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Black Hawks Arc